


The Day the World Burned

by AceSpace42



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, First chapter is be mean to Paul time, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of family loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpace42/pseuds/AceSpace42
Summary: A story about Tord, the Red Leader, raising a small girl named June to be the next Red Leader.
Kudos: 4





	The Day the World Burned

The day was bleak, and rain streaked down the car window. The world around June had already been a very warped place, but for the time being, it was merely droplets distorting her vision. The only quick view that she had gotten of the outside–dreary and deserted–was before she was abruptly transferred from a stoic-faced man with scars on his face to two different men in a car, waiting far from the orphanage.

She furrowed her brows. It was supposed to be that when you left the orphanage; you were going to a new family. She had already met three different people now, who was actually taking her home?

“You’ve got quite the determined expression there, kid.”

June turned her gaze from the running droplets to the man in the passenger seat, gazing at her through the rear-view mirror. In a normal setting, the first thing for her point out would be his almost impressive eyebrows. But June was being more cautious. She wasn’t dumb, she could recognize the getup of Red Army soldiers a mile away. Maybe that first man had also been a soldier, simply dressed in normal clothing.

“I’m thinking,” she said, to which he snorted.

“Clearly.” The driver said nothing, but he passed a look to his partner that June didn’t miss. June decided she had nothing further to say to them and looked back out the window.

What had she done to warrant the attention of Red Army soldiers? Could soldiers start families while still in the army? She would ask her new companions these questions along with others if she weren’t stubbornly guarding her voice. 

“What exactly are you thinking about?”

June weighed her options: stay quiet or lie. She’s gotten away with lying many times, but she wasn’t sure if two soldiers were adversaries she could best–at least not yet.

“Home.” It wasn’t entirely the truth, but not entirely a lie.

“You’re not home yet.” The driver once again gave his partner a sharp look, to which he gave an exaggerated shrug as if to say “what?” They differed from what she heard about Red Army soldiers. She’s only heard scary stories told before bed about how they were all cruel, ruthless monsters (to which she’d rebuttal that there was no such thing as monsters) so these two confirming she was right made her smile. She decided she liked these two.

Eyebrows went to say something, but the driver said, “That’s enough, Paul.” Paul responded my mocking him under his breath, but not saying anything further.

June definitely liked these two.

~~~~

The drive was silent after that. Although it was somewhat rude of the driver (who she eventually learned was named Patryck) to cut off their conversation, June didn’t mind the silence. It was almost soothing to just hear the rain and the sound of crunching gravel under the tires. She had no idea how long they’d been driving; she began drifting off every so often, lulled to sleep by just how peaceful it was. It had been just after lunchtime when she was taken away.

Through the blurred window, the world passed her by with no issue. It was only when the scenery began changing that she became more alert and wished the rain would stop. Near-lifeless streets that June knew bore people who were simply hiding turned into areas that actually felt lifeless and empty. “There’s no one here,” she found herself saying.

Paul chuckled. “That’s what you’re supposed to think.”

June narrowed her eyes, puzzled by his choice of words. Were there actually people here?

Sitting a little straighter, June paid more attention to the outside world. It all changed around her, changing from a small town to forest, until it was empty. A clearing with long grass, and something in the distance. A plane.

“Are we getting onto that?” June asked wide eyed, completely forgetting about the two soldiers in the front, until she heard Eyebrows chuckle.

“Yes, and it’s going to be piloted by yours truly.” Which was proceeded by a (almost forced) cough from the driver. The two had begun quietly bickering in the front, but June didn’t care. She was far too focused on the plane they were getting ever so closer to. There were soldiers standing guard from almost every angle. She saw a tall man standing near the stairs to enter the plane, talking on a walkie-talkie. From her guess, he had to be well over six feet.

The car pulled to a stop, a few feet from the plane, and two soldiers were already running up to it before it had even been put in park.

“All right, kiddo, out of the car. We have a roughly two-hour flight and Red Leader wants us back by 18:00 sharp.” Paul yelled from the front seat as he and Patryck got out. June soon followed, unbuckling herself and grabbing her one small bag of belongings she had. The man who had got her from the orphanage told her she didn’t need to bring anything, but she still took a few important things.

She and the other two soldiers were escorted to the plane, which June thought was a bit much, but they must’ve been for her companions that drove the car.

The tall man near the stairs gave them a look, an almost playful smile. “Red Leader wants me to tell you two not crash the plane this time.” His accent was a very thick Russian one. His brown hair flowed messily in front of his eyes, barely covering them, and June could make out the faintest splotching of freckles on his face.

Patryck just rolled his eyes, and Paul pointed a finger to the taller man. “It was a onetime deal, Ivan. It won’t happen again.”

Ivan just pushed his finger away. “You two are lucky he didn’t demote the both of you.”

“That’s cause we’re his favorites.” Paul said with a smirk. The Russian man just rolled his eyes. June just stood between the two pilots, confused by the conversation being held. She was about to continue into the plane, but she stopped at a voice directed at her.

“Ах, вот и дама чести!” Ivan kneeled down to her level, a smile already on his face. “There’s been so much buzz going on about you, it’s nice to finally see you.”

June just starred at him in confusion. “I don’t see why there would be, I’m nothing special.”

Ivan’s eyes widened a little at her statement, before he shrugged and stood back up. “You say that now, маленькая леди, but just you wait.”

June didn’t understand what he meant, and instead of questioning it, she simply frowned and made her way inside the plane.

~~~~

For about half an hour, June listened to the conversations of the soldiers while looking out the window. Ivan had made himself comfortable in the seat next to her, but he never engaged in conversation, which June appreciated. She wasn’t quite ready to start talking to Red Army soldiers, she wouldn’t even know where to start. How do you have a conversation with people who are so threatening?

She was starting to drift to sleep, before Ivan’s voice snapped her wide awake.

“So you really don’t know why there’s such a big fuss over you?”

She looked at him, and he was already looking down at her, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. She shook her head no, and he just sighed.

“Those two idiots really didn’t tell you what was going on?” Another shake of her head. “Figures. Alright, listen to me and listen good. Yes, you got adopted by a soldier and yes you’re going to be living at the base, but the man who adopted you isn’t just any old soldier.”

“But you just said-“

“I know what I said.” Ivan cut her off. “He’s a part of the Red Army, the very foundation and soul of it. He even calls himself a soldier occasionally, but he’s so much more than that.” His lips thinned. He was thinking out his next words carefully. “June, the man who adopted you, he’s the leader of the entire army.”

June’s eyes widened in terror. “The Red Leader?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Ivan nodded. “You have nothing to fear, маленькая леди. It sounds terrifying, yes, but I promise you he would never let any harm come to you.”

June just stayed quiet. The man who adopted her was the Red Leader? Out of anyone in the entire world who could’ve walked into her life, it just had to be one of the most power men in existence? Why? She looked at the seat in front of her. “Ivan?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know why he adopted me?” She looked back at the soldier. “Out of all the children in the entire world, out of everyone at the orphanage, why me?”

Ivan was silent for a moment. “I cannot say, маленькая леди. I simply don’t know why he did what he did, I’m not that close to him.” He went silent again, before smiling. “But maybe you’ll get your answer if you ask him yourself.”

Would it be that easy? Here this man was making it seem like a walk in the park, but this wasn’t a park. This was the Red Leader. “You make it sound so easy.”

“Because it should be for you. You’re his daughter now, are you not?”

“Well, yes, but he’s still the Red Leader. I don’t think I’ll be able to be in the same room as him without panicking, let alone talk to him.” June looked away.

“June, at the end of the day he’s just like you and me; a human being. He’s no monster. Yes, his actions are to be feared, but those are directed at those who oppose him.” Ivan placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. “You have noting to fear, trust me.”

June looked at the man next to her, and for once in her life, she believed his words. She took in a deep breath, before nodding. “Okay. I trust you, Ivan.”

The soldier smiled, removing his hand from the young girl’s head. “Do you like stories, маленькая леди?”

June nodded. “More than anything else!”

“Would you like to hear one?”

Another nod from the child.

Ivan took a deep breath in, his smile slowly leaving. “Once, there was a young man. This man did not have a good life. His father had left him and his mother when the man was very young, and his mother’s health had begun to worsen.” Ivan paused, looking at the seat in front of him. “There wasn’t much the man could do for her, the town they lived in was failing and he couldn’t get her the help she needed.” He let out a sigh. “All he could do was watch as her health slowly declined until one day she passed peacefully in his arms.”

Ivan went quiet for a moment, but June just starred up intently at the soldier as she patiently waiting for him to continue. He took another breath in, ready to continue his story.

“The man had nothing left in his life, so he decided to end it all. At a bridge outside of his hometown, he would jump off it.” Ivan closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing together in pain. “He was about to jump off until a man in red walked up to him and asked what he was doing. ‘I have nothing left to live for, so I’m ending my life today, right here,’ the young man answered. The man in red spoke once again, ‘What if there’s something out there for you to live for, and you haven’t found it yet”. That had made the young man pause and think.”

Ivan took a moment to catch his breath, looking down at June, who was still looking at him, an interested spark still in her eyes.

“The young man looked at the man in red. ‘What could there possibly be left out there for me,” he asked, and the man in red smiled. ‘I do not know, but if you come with me you might find it,” and the man in red held a hand out to the young man, patiently waiting for him to grab it, and the young man did. He took the red man’s hand in his own and followed him, and the young man found something wonderful waiting for him.”

“What did he find?” June quickly covered her mouth, not intending to interrupt the soldier’s story. Ivan let out a chuckle, not at all bothered by the interruption.

“He found a family, and a purpose. A new reason to live again, to fight. The young man couldn’t have asked for more, he was happy for once in his life.” Ivan smiled at June, seemingly done with his story.

“So, the only way the man could become happy again, was to lose everything?” June tilted her head to the side, confusion littering her facial features.

Ivan nodded. “That seems to be the case, doesn’t it?”

Before June could answer his question, the plane’s speaker system crackled to life. “ _Attention passengers, this is your co-pilot, Paul speaking. We’re now arriving at Fort Langorgen. Please make sure your seat belts are secure and buckled in, and remain seated until we have safely landed._ ”

Ivan looked at June, checking to make sure she was securely buckled in, before he himself buckled in. “You’ve never been in a plane before, have you маленькая леди?” June shook her head no, and Ivan laughed. “Don’t get scared when we hit turbulence.”

“What’s turbulence?” As if to answer her question, the plane abruptly shook, making the small child squeak out in fear. Ivan just let out another laugh as he took her hand in his.

“That, моя маленькая леди, is turbulence.”

~~~~

June watched as the soldiers exited the plane (Ivan being the last to leave), before she herself got up to exit the plane (not forgetting the small bag she had brought with her). As she finally stepped off the plane, her eyes widened.

The base alone was absolutely massive, let alone the land that it rested on. The grounds stretched for miles upon miles, and June could only imagine the other things that rested on the land. She saw soldiers at nearly every corner of the grounds, on the walls that protected the base from the outside world. She didn’t have much time to take in anything else, as she was being nudged along by Paul.

“Let’s go, kiddo. Red wants you to get a physical before you see him.”

June just nodded as she was ushered inside the base, taking in the sights around her as the walls went from steel gray plaster to porcelain white tiles as they entered the medical ward.

“Agnes! We have a special guest for you.” Paul shouted, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, before bringing it to his mouth. There was no reply for a moment, before a divider curtain was pulled open, revealing a blonde-haired woman. Her hair was pulled into a loose low bun, loose strands of hair curling around her face. Her blue eyes glared daggers at Paul, scowling as she made her way over to him.

“Do not,” Agnes snatched the tab from Paul’s mouth, dropping it to the floor and stomping on it, “smoke one of those in this facility EVER again.”

Paul groaned. “Agnes, you’re a monster.”

“I’m looking out for the health of others, unlike yourself. You shouldn’t be smoking one of those cancer sticks inside the base, inside the med ward, or around her.” Agnes pointed at June.

“Alright, fine, I got it.” Paul waved his hand to the side, ignoring the woman’s lecturing. “Don’t you have a physical you need to get to with a certain someone?”

Agnes just glared at Paul for a few more seconds, before turning to June. “Alright, follow me June.” With that she was walking away from Paul, towards an empty sectioned off part of the med bay, June following behind her. Agnes pointed to a scale near the wall with an added “get on that”, and June quietly obeyed the command. Agnes was quickly at her side, already at work to get the girl’s height and weight.

“114.3 centimeters.... 19.9 kilograms.” Agnes was jotting down everything she was saying on a clipboard. “Alright, step off.” She said as she walked away, quickly returning to June with a sphygmomanometer and a stethoscope which she rested on her shoulders. The woman attached the cuff to the girl’s upper arm, pressing a button to inflate it. June just watched as the cuff grew and got increasingly tighter.

“Will I be getting any shots?”

Agnes let out a laugh. “No shots, but I’m afraid I will have to take some blood to run some test on it.” The woman grabbed the stethoscope, putting it on as she brought the other end to June’s arm, just below the cuff. The two were silent for a moment before the sphygmomanometer beeped. “Your breathing and pulse rate are normal, as well as your blood pressure. I’m impressed.”

Agnes took the cuff off the child, hurrying to a counter and placing both the sphygmomanometer and stethoscope down on it before walking back with an electric thermometer.

“Why am I even getting a,” June went quiet, trying to remember the word Paul used, “a physical?”

“Red Leader’s orders. He wants to make sure you’re in peak condition now that you’re here.” Agnes turned on the thermometer. “Say ‘ah’.”

June opened her mouth, flinching when the device was placed under her tongue. “How long does a physical take?”

Agnes shrugged. “Usually 45 minutes, but I work fast. Now don’t talk with this in your mouth.”

“But-“

“Sh, we need an accurate reading. Heaven forbid something is wrong; Red Leader will throw a tantrum.” Agnes threw one of her arms up, and June just watched as she did so.

“Only you have the balls to talk about Red like that, Agnes.”

Both women looked in the voice's direction and were greeted to the sight of Paul. Agnes scowled at him again, pointing a finger at him.

“Language, and I talk about him the way I do is because if there’s anyone with more authority than him, it’s me.” Agnes’s attention went from Paul to the thermometer as it beeped, gently taking the device out of the young girl’s mouth. “36.4 Celsius. Perfect.” She rushed back to the counter, scribbling down the results on the clipboard once again.

“If Red heard you say that, he’d shoot you in the back of the skull, no hesitation.” Paul smirked, and Agnes shot a smirk right back at him.

“No, he wouldn’t Paul, and for two reasons. One, I’m head medic. I’m the most important thing in this entire building next to him and this child.” Agnes walked back over to June, this time with an ophthalmoscope and otoscope in hand. “Second, he knows I have more authority than him, after all, who ordered the five days bed rest after his arm was sawed off?”

Paul rolled his eyes. “You did, Agnes.”

“Exactly.” Agnes continued the conversation as she brought the ophthalmoscope to June’s eye. “So that means I have more authority than him, so I can talk about him however I want to.”

“You’re lucky no one rats on you.”

Agnes smiled, still continuing her examination on June. “See, there’s another thing. No one will rat on me because everyone here likes me.”

“Only because you could slit an artery and say it was an accident.” Paul glared at her.

Agnes glared back at Paul. “I don’t make accidents.”

June looked from Paul to Agnes, then back at Paul before speaking up. “Can we rat on Paul for calling Red Leader ‘Red’?”

Agnes looked back at June, giggling. “I wish, but he wouldn’t make a big deal over someone like Paul calling him Red. Everything seems like it’s in working order, good.” She made her way back to the counter, placing the ophthalmoscope and otoscope down and jotting down some things, before picking up a syringe. “Worst part’s up next June, do you want to hold Paul’s hand?”

June grimaced. “Ew, no. I don’t know where Eyebrow’s hands have been.”

With that Agnes burst out into a fit of laugher, and Paul glared at June. “Hey! My hands are perfectly clean and fine!”

June looked at Paul. “How do I know that?”

“Just trust me, kid.” Paul walked over to June, holding his hand out. “Now do you need to hold it or not?”

June looked from Paul to his hand, grabbing a hold of it as Agnes came over to her. June closed her eyes, squeezing Paul’s hand as the feeling of the needle pricking her skin ran through her entire arm. Agnes was quick with the entire process, removing the syringe once it was full and quickly putting a bandage on the prick wound.

“Done!” Agnes walked over to the counter, placing the syringe down. June let out a sigh, opening her eyes as she simultaneously looked down at the bandage and let go of Paul’s hand.

“Ow...” June pouted, and Paul just scoffed.

“Please don’t tell me that actually hurt.”

“Paul, she’s just a child.” Agnes scowled at him once again, making her way back over to June to finish the physical.

“Your point?” Paul looked at Agnes.

“My point is that she’s not a soldier. Things like a simple needle are going to hurt, you should know this, you dunce.” Agnes gently lifted June’s arm, running her other hand against it to check for any irregularities.

“I know that.” Paul sputtered out.

“You don’t do a very good job of acting like you do.” Agnes’s hand moved down to June’s elbow, hand palpating over the joint, before she moved her hand down to June’s wrist and doing the same thing. “You need to use your head for more than just head-butting your opponent’ heads in.”

Paul glared at Agnes, and Agnes just continued her examination on June. The poor child just looked from Agnes to Paul as they bickered, before quietly speaking up.

“So what’s everyone’s favorite color? Mines pink.”

Agnes smiled. “Sea foam green. It’s a relaxing color.” She let go of June’s arm. “I’m going to assume you’re mental health is in order, seeing as you are only six.” She walked back over to the counter. “Your motor functions and balance are also good, along with your sensory responses from what I’ve seen.” Agnes looked at Paul. “Paul, throw a punch at her.”

Both Paul and June starred wide eyed at Agnes, before Paul spoke. “I’m sorry, are you fucking insane?”

“I’m joking, you idiot, also what did I say about your language.” Agnes walked over to the dividing curtain, reaching behind it to grab a chair, pulling it up behind June. “Sit down sweetheart, I’m not gunna have Paul hit you.” She moved back to the counter, grabbing a reflex hammer off it, before returning to June. The small child had made herself comfortable in the chair by the time Agnes got back to her, ready to continue the physical.

“You asked what our favorite colors were, right?” Paul looked away from June.

“Yeah.” June added on a nod, unseen by the soldier.

“If we’re getting specific, mine’s eggshell blue.” Paul’s face flushed, noticed only by the small girl. She smiled, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

“What about your favorite animal?”

Paul looked at her, his hand brushing against his chin as he began thinking. “I’d have to say a grizzly bear.”

June giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Paul shot a smirk at her, and she just kept laughing.

“Nothing, I just think that animal suits you.” She stopped. “Well, almost suits you, if only you were taller.” She started laughing again.

“Yeah, yeah, I know I’m short. Rub salt in the wound, why don’t you?” Paul rolled his eyes. The entire time to two were having their conversation, Agnes had finished checking June’s reflexes.

“Alright, your reflexes are normal.” She went back over to the counter, jotting down notes again. “Skin check... well, from what I’ve seen, everything is perfectly normal.” Agnes looked at June. “You’re in perfect condition, and you’re done with the physical.”

June smiled, throwing her hands up in celebration. “What now?” She shouted out, and Agnes just laughed.

“Well, ask Paul. I was just in charge of the exam.”

June looked at Paul, and Paul looked back at her. “Well, now we go see Red, he wanted you in his office after your physical exam.”

June felt dread twist in her gut, eyes widening as she let out a simple “oh”.

Paul noticed her shift in demeanor, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. “You have nothing to worry about kiddo, Red’s not gunna do anything to you.”

June was quiet for a moment, remembering what Ivan told her before nodding. She let out a quiet “okay”, before nodding, expression shifting from fear to determined. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Paul nodded, leading her out of the med ward and back into the busy middle of the base. Soldiers moved aside for them, saluting, but for who June didn’t know anymore. The two continued down hallways that twisted and turned either down more halls or into rooms that hid secrets to June until they finally reached an elevator. Paul pressed the up button before looking back at June.

“When we get up there, don’t worry about saluting him, but make sure you speak only when spoken to. Understand?” Paul explained, and June nodded in response. Their wait for the elevator was short, the doors soon opening with a ding and the inside greeted them, and the two stepped inside, Paul pressing the button to take them to the top floor.

“Is there anything else I should know in advance?” June asked as the doors closed, before the elevator shook to life and began its ascent.

“If you have questions for him, wait until he asks if you do or until you two are alone. Make sure they’re not stupid questions either.” Paul starred at the elevator doors. “Just don’t do anything out of line, got it?”

June nodded once again, out of time for asking questions as the elevator came to a slow halt, door opening to reveal a burgundy colored hallway and black mahogany floors covered by a single ruby red carpet leading to mahogany double doors.

June gulped down whatever fear was in the back of her throat as she stepped out of the elevator with Paul. The walk down the hall felt like it both lasted an eternity and ended far too quickly. June didn’t feel any better when they were greeted by Patryck at the doors.

“You’re lucky you’re not late, he’s getting impatient.” Patryck hissed out.

Paul shrugged. “Well, you can’t rush a physical. Agnes worked as fast as she could to make sure he wouldn’t be waiting.”

Patryck rolled his eyes, before turning to the double doors and knocking. Everything was silent until a monotone “enter” rang out from the other side of them. Patryck shot a glance at Paul, and Paul shot a glance back, before Patryck pushed the doors open.

The three stepped inside the office, and June was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of pure dead once again. The room was dimly lit, the room only being illuminated by the sunset coming in through the windows at the opposite end of the room. In front of the windows rested a long wooden desk, and sitting at the desk was the man himself.

The Red Leader.

He was starring disinterested at a piece of paper, not even bothering to acknowledge the two soldiers and young girl in the room. Not until Paul and Patryck saluted with an added “Red Leader, sir”.

He looked up at them, expression unchanged as he said a simple “at ease”. The two soldiers instantly stop saluting, and Paul motioned first June to step forward, instantly taking the hint and doing so.

“Sorry for any delay, sir, but I’m happy to report we’ve finally brought your daughter.” Paul looked at June, before back to Red Leader. “From what I heard, her physical went well.”

“Excellent. Get Agnes to send me a copy of the paperwork when she completes it.” Red stood up, slowly making his way around the desk. “Is there anything else?”

“No, sir.” Paul’s voice was unwavering as Red Leader moved ever so closer, like a predator stalking its prey.

“Good, then you both are dismissed.” With that, Paul and Patryck we’re leaving the room, and June felt the only feeling of safety leave with them. She flinched at the mahogany doors slamming closed, before swallowing down a breath of air.

“June.”

She jumped at the sound of Red’s voice saying her name, quickly standing straight and looking up at him. He was still nearby his desk, looking down at her with a seemingly emotionless expression.

“Red Leader, sir.” She hadn’t meant for it to come out sounding so meek, but the presence he radiated alone was enough to make her feel small.

He let out a chuckle. “June, you don’t have to be so formal around me.” He made his way over to her, standing in front of her. “I’m your father, no reason to address me as Red Leader.”

June nodded, adding on a simple “yes sir.”

He smiled down at her. “And relax. After all, you’re finally home.”

**Author's Note:**

> After four years in development and writing hell, I’m so happy to finally release the first chapter of this fanfiction. This is basically my passion project and writing the first chapter has taken so long but it’s finally here and I’m just loosing my shit!! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of my passion project and stay tuned for more!


End file.
